veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Nev-AD-a
is the second episode of the fifth season of the HBO original series Veep. It originally aired on May 1, 2016. Synopsis Dan and Amy supervise a recount in Carson City, Nevada, hoping the recount will go statewide in an effort to win Selina the presidency; Selina gets intimate with a member on her new banking task force. Plot In Carson City, Amy takes an early morning call from Selina, who's questioning whether or not they should include the Native American precincts in the recount. Later in the day, Dan, Amy and Richard review Selina's multitude of precinct changes for her recount challenge, then send their lawyers to file it at the courthouse before they miss their deadline. When Selina and her staff learn that Senator O’Brien hired Secretary of State James Whitman to head his recount team, they decide to hire respected Washington figure, Bob Bradley, aka “The Eagle,” to lead theirs. Selina decides to send Tom James to a campaign volunteer brunch in her stead, but learns as Economy Czar, Tom has his first meeting with his banking task force at the same time. Liking that more than her brunch, she tasks Ben with informing Tom his task force is now hers. Amy, Dan, Richard, Jonah and Cliff -- along with O'Brien's recount team -- meet with Nevada Secretary of State Buddy Calhoun to discuss the recount. Richard accidentally offers a helpful tip to O’Brien’s team, leaving Dan and Amy furious. Selina introduces Bob Bradley to her staff via video conference, and Richard makes an unwitting comment about a mail-in ballot discrepancy, which he believes may have disqualified a bunch of Meyer votes, as the county clerk is an O’Brien fundraiser. After a review of the votes in contention, Selina has enough votes for a full state recount. During a meet and greet with the bankers on “her” task force, Selina takes a shine to EM Wheelwright CEO Charlie Baird. Later, through veiled language, she convinces Ben to arrange a second “discreet banking task force meeting,” aka, a hookup with Charlie. Tom drops in on Selina and tells her he now understands her decision to take over his banking task force, and promises to do whatever he can for her going forward, without complaint. Selina is bewildered by the 180, but Ben explains that Tom believes she’ll win Nevada, and thus the presidency. Charlie arrives and Selina gives him a tour of the West Wing. They stop at a closet where, Selina points out, Warren Harding fathered a child with his teenage mistress. The sexual tension high, Selina invites Charlie back to the Residence for a “tour.” Dan and Amy, high off their victory in Nevada, return to their hotel rooms, which happen to be located across the hall from each other. A sexually-charged moment passes between them, but is interrupted when Amy's sister Sophie unexpectedly emerges from Amy's hotel room. Selina is quick to toss Charlie out post-hookup, despite his wanting to see her again. She tasks Gary with getting him out of the Residence unseen, and Charlie, just by being polite to Gary, quickly wins him over. Later, Selina is stunned when a news report announces Charlie accepted a cabinet position with Senator O’Brien. He comes by to apologize and explain the meeting had been on the books long before he met Selina, but she doesn’t care. Dan and Amy have drinks at a Carson City bar, and Amy coyly invites him back to her room. Before he can leave, Sophie takes Amy’s seat at the bar and piques Dan’s interest when she reveals she works for CVS -- which Dan mishears as CBS. When Sophie invites Dan back to her room, he accepts. In D.C., Ben wakes to a litany of drunk-texts from Amy, who thinks she’s been texting Dan about joining her for a nightcap, and getting no response. Quotes Amy: [to Richard] What is wrong with you, you Paddington Bear-looking fuck? Dan: You just gave them a Time Life instruction manual on how to fuck us. Jonah: You guys have Michael Jordan sitting on the bench here, but you're starting Hakeem Olajutwat. Amy: You are not Michael Jordan. You are a seven-foot-seven goony-looking Lithuanian who's gonna drop dead of Marfan syndrome. Get your ass in the car! Starring Main cast *Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Selina Meyer *Anna Chlumsky as Amy Brookheimer *Tony Hale as Gary Walsh *Matt Walsh as Mike McLintock *Reid Scott as Dan Egan *Timothy Simons as Jonah Ryan *Sufe Bradshaw as Sue Wilson *Kevin Dunn as Ben Cafferty *Gary Cole as Kent Davison *Sam Richardson as Richard Splett *Sarah Sutherland as Catherine Meyer *Hugh Laurie as Tom James Guest cast * Brad Leland as Bill O'Brien * Andrea Savage as Laura Montez * Dan Bakkedahl as Roger Furlong * Nelson Franklin as Will * Brian Huskey as Leon West * John Slattery as Charlie Baird * Martin Mull as Bob Bradley * Mary Catherine Garrison as Sophie Brookheimer Reception "Nev-AD-a" received positive reviews. The A.V. Club gave the episode a B+, 'IndieWire gave the episode an '''A-', Den of Geek gave the episode a '''4.5/5, while Vulture gave the episode a 4/5. Trivia -This episode was watched by 1.01 million people. -The original title of this episode was just "Nevada", then it was changed to "Nev-ah-da", and then changed to "Nev-AD-a", which some assume the 'AD' together is a reference to Amy and Dan. -Filmed October 2015. Timeline This episode takes place after the previous episode, dating this episode to November 11 - 12, 2016. Gallery 5x02_0000.jpg 502-11.jpg 502-5.jpg 502-6.jpg 502-7.jpg 502-13.jpg 502-12.jpg 502-9.jpg 502-14.jpg 502-4.jpg 502-8.jpg Behind the Scenes CSiQK72UsAAfuvu.jpg-large.jpeg CSXQ2JSUAAAGSHC.jpg-large.jpeg CSmNyj1UwAADau0.jpg-large.jpeg CSbTRiuUEAAzNlu.jpg-large.jpeg CSoRgBgUcAAc6gF.jpg-large.jpeg